Una noche en las Vegas
by PaoHalliwell
Summary: Dan, Serena, Blair y Nate deciden pasar un fin de semana en las Vegas, pero no todo termina como ellos lo habian planeado. Dejen reviews si lo leen pliz!


Do u Dair

Disclaimer: OK, obviamente yo no soy la creadora de Gossip girl Ni de los personajes que protagonizan esta trama, por que si lo fuera Dan y Blair estarían juntos en el Show!

--

**Gossip Girl:**

**Spotted! Blair Waldorf saliendo de un hotel en Las vegas...?  
OK… Muchas cosas están mal con esa oración, primero que hace Queen B en Vegas, y segundo, por que Dan Humphrey iba a su lado luciendo muy contento y al parecer olvidando que los dos están saliendo con otras personas…! Lo que me hace preguntar alguien sabe donde están S y N?**

**No se preocupen queridos UES… gossip girl pronto tendrá la exclusiva de nuestra quería B y el ex novio de S.**

**You know you love me**

**XOXO**

**Gossip girl**

--

24 horas antes……

Blair Waldorf creía que tenia todo controlado en su vida, primero sabia que se casaría con el guapísimo Nathaniel Archibald, que tendrían 2 hijos a los cuales les daría la atención que su madre nunca le dio y por ultimo que su amistad con Serena seria para siempre…. Bueno su plan se estaba viniendo abajo y muy rápido.

Primero no debió haber aceptado el estupido viajecito que Serena y Nate habían planeado para disculparse después de que se enteraran de su escapada juntos, aunque ya había pasado buen tiempo S y N creían que el mejor momento para dejar todo completamente claro eran las vacaciones navideñas y que mejor que un viaje en pareja hacia la cuidad del pecado. Así que hay se encontraba en un estupido club con (Dan) Humphrey después de que los dos habían presenciado como sus respectivos novios(as) se besaban en un baño... gran fin de semana que le había tocado pensaba Blair hasta que vio a su lado a ex juguete de Serena.

B: entonces Humphrey, que vamos a hacer

D: Waldorf brindemos por novios irrespetuosos y por novias traidoras, aquel comentario había sido fuerte pero para Blair no deja de ser cierto.

Si alguien estuviera juzgando las acciones de Blair podrían haberle avisado que ese era el según error que cometería en un misma semana, beber con Daniel Humphrey.

Después de unos tragos mas por parte de Blair, ya que ella podía controlar el licor que tomaba, que de parte de Dan los dos comenzaron a sentirse completamente relajados y ligeros. Dan hasta invito a bailar a Blair, claro que ella se resistió al principio pero al reconsiderando su decisión pensó que si ya estaba en las Vegas por lo menos podría tener un poco de diversión y bueno si tenia que ser con Humphrey una noche no la mataría.

Fue entonces, cuando estaban bailando que Blair pudo enterarse lo bien que bailaba o sentir lo fuerte que eran sus brazos o lo calido que sentía tener su cuerpo junto al de ella. Blair sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y por una noche decidió dejarse llevar, no ser ella la que controlara la situación completamente, en ese momento no importaba lo que podía pasar, solo le interesaba sentir los fuertes brazos de Dan rodeándola y acercándola hacia el.

Si bien Dan había tomado menos que Blair, y era de lo que no se sentía muy orgulloso, aun tenia la capacidad de razonar, muy lentamente según sus propias ideas ya que solo se dio cuenta que estaba bailando con Blair Waldorf aquella jovencita a la cual le podía atribuir todos los pecados capitales que tenían los pertenecientes a UES de New York, pero después del shock inicial lo único que tenia en la mente era lo suave y dulce que se sentía su perfume alrededor de el, o lo alegre que se sentía que ella fuera tan pequeña y delicada que era capaz de sostenerla en sus brazos y sentirse capaz de protegerla de todo lo malo alredor de ellos, aunque no haya podido protegerla de Serena y Nate, teniendo a Blair en sus brazos simplemente se sentía diferente que abrazar a Serena por eso sentía la necesidad de acercarla mas a él.

Blair jamás había despertado con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte, comenzó a moverse hacia su derecha para coger de su mesa de noche unas pastillas, cuando su cuerpo choco contra algo suave y a la vez duro, la verdad no quería ni molestarse en abrir los ojos por que sabia que Dorota entraría en cualquier momento y le traería lo que necesitaba, así que solo decidió acomodarse y recostar su cabeza en lo que suponía era su almohada, pero cuando le clavo las uñas se dio cuenta de su equivocación, primero porque era imposible que tuviera una almohada así de dura y segundo porque su "almohada" acabada de quejarse…

Fue en ese instante que se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la figura de Dan Humphrey echado a su lado y desnudo… DESNUDO?… fue ahí cuando miro su cuerpo y supo que lo que habían hecho la noche anterior fue mas que bailar, ya estaba preparada para dar uno de sus conocidos discursos sobre como Humphrey estaba arruinando su vida cuando Dan hizo algo inesperado, la tomo del brazo y la hecho a su lado susurrándole: no crees que es muy temprano para despertarme B, vuelve a dormir.

Fue en ese instante que Blair supo que Dan no era Nate ni tampoco Chuck, si no que era alguien que le gustaba tener el control y por primera vez Blair permitiría que alguien mas decida que hacer en su vida y decidió echarse al lado del ex novio de su ex mejor amiga y volverse a dormir.

Horas mas tarde fue Dan quien se despertó primero y pudo apreciar la verdadera belleza que Blair emanaba mientras dormía y no solo eso sino también una ternura que nadie dentro de UES creía que poseía, decidió despertarla porque definitivamente debían regresar a New York a enfrentarse con la vida real de su mundo.

No encontró mejor manera de despertarla que dándole pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello y pasando uno de sus dedos por el contorno de sus piernas. Blair decidió saludarlo con un beso, el primero que compartían, que no incluía alcohol claro, fue dulce y tierno al principio hasta que se torno apasionado y Dan decidió parar las cosas porque bueno el es Dan y tiene que tener todo controlado si es que planea en pedir a Blair que salga con el cuando vuelvan a sus casas, Blair le dio una mirada extraña y el solo se le susurro: primero tenemos que tener una cita no crees?, ella solo rió alegre y decidió envolverse en la sabana para ir al baño.

Blair comprobó que Humphrey definitivamente era diferente, ya había tenido sexo con ella pero no planeaba en repetirlo hasta que no salieran juntos, Blair haría que esa cita ocurriera lo más pronto posible ya que por algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior logro saber que Dan era todo lo que ella necesitaba, pero tenían que tener un plan para cuando volvieran a New York, pero aun no se iba a molestar en planear nada, tenia un almuerzo que planeaba en convertir en una cita lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
